warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Minnow and the Mouse
Chapter 1 It was time for the next gathering. Firestar, Dovewing, Bumblefur, Blossompelt, Foxleap, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Rosepetal, Jayfeather, and Hazeltail were going. To Mousewhisker's disappointment, Ivypool could not come. He was walking along Blossompelt, when he felt her tail brush his back. "Look! I've never seen so much warriors on one island," She gaped. He sighed. He'd been to many gatherings before. But he understood why it was still exciting for Blossompelt. He glanced at Firestar, which he started to climb onto the log cautiously. Then came Graystripe, pressing gainst Sandstorm for balance. Bumblefur and Dovewing followed, Bumblefur's tail touching hers. Lovebirds, Mousewhisker thought, disgusted. He put a paw on the cold bark, and pushed himself up. He staggered a little, then caught his balance. Blossompelt followed him. All the cats were on the island. He looked around and noticed some WindClan and ShadowClan cats having a conversation, while the medicine cats were chatting about herbs. he heard Blackstar's yowl, and jerked his head to listen. Firestar jumped onto the tree where the other leaders were, beside Onestar. "Hey," Onestar purred to his old friend. He saw Blackstar roll his eyes. "Onestar, why don't you be loyal to your clan for a change?" He growled. Some cats gasped, while others laughed. Onestar sprang up, baring his teeth. "Why don't you shutup for a change?" He retorted. Blackstar grinned. "Now, we shouldn't be fighting at gatherings!" Firestar growled. He looked up to the sky. The moon was bright and shining. Mousewhisker heaved with relief. "Well, I guess we should start, regardless of RiverClan." Onestar looked at Firestar. Firestar nodded. "Yes. I'll go first. Well, prey is well. Ivypool has many cuts and wounds, so she could not come. But one of out newest warriors is here. Dovewing." He smiled. Dovewing gave a few quick licks of embarassment. "Blackstar?" Firestar nodded to Blackstar, as he stepped up to speak. "ShadowClan is thriving," Blackstar said. "Ivytail is very close to kitting and we will have new warriors." He stepped back. "Onestar, your turn." Onestar stepped up. "As Blackstar said, WindClan is also thriving. We found one dog stray off twoleg land but it was afraid of our warriors and ran away." He smiled. The leaders perked their ears, and the bushes started rustling. Mistystar and Mothwing burst through the bushes, sighing. "Sorry RiverClan was late." Mistystar padded up to the other leaders and jumped up with them. RiverClan walked out from the bushes, wet like Mistystar. "You swam?" He heard Sedgewhisker say to Petalfur. "Yeah. We hate climbing, so we swam." Petalfur purred to her friend. Mistystar stepped up, wet and dripping. "Oh, the river by our camp is full of fish laying eggs. We leave them alone, so the hatched fish may come back and then we can catch them. But, despite of food, we have a new apprentice. Mossypaw, and her mentor Minnowtail," She nodded to the smoky black she-cat, Minnowtail, and the white and brown apprentice, Mossypaw. Mousewhisker stopped dead in thought. Wait, wait. Isn't that Minnowpaw, the one I met at the gathering that one night... Yes! It is! Lionblaze dragged me away from her, that great lump. She's the most prettiest she-cat i've ever seen, He thought. Once Mistystar was done talking, all the cats got up to talk. He glanced at Minnowtail. Should I say hi? He thought. Yes, I should. At least I have a chance. He padded over to her shyly. She looked up, and smiled. "Oh! You're Mousepaw, aren't you?" She said. "Mouse''whisker''," Mousewhisker grinned. "Just came to say congrats," He licked his shoulder in embarassment. Mossypaw growled. "A ThunderClan warrior! Minnowtail, why are you speaking to him?" She snapped. Minnowtail frowned. "U-Um, we have to go." She blushed and padded off. Mousewhisker sat there, dazed. Love dazed, that is. He felt pawsteps behind him, and he turned around to see Jayfeather. "W-Wha- How much of that did you hear?" Mousewhisker's fur spiked up. Jayfeather chuckled. "Just enough to know that you love Minnowtail!" His chuckle stopped. "I'm blind and I can see that you do," he joked. "N-No i don't! She's just a friend," Mousewhisker's fur flattened, as he lied. "Just becau-" He was interuppted by Firestar's yowl; "ThunderClan, let's go." Mousewhisker and Jayfeather exchanged glances and bounded to their clan. 'Chapter 2 is up!' Category:Fan Fictions